deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Zombie Survival Battle: Affectos vs Cfp3157
The zombie outbreak takes old of the world and grips it with a iron fist. In this world, only the strongest groups survive. Now, two of those groups battle it out! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. History will be re-written in this duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Affectos In the impending wake of the Zombie Apoclaypse, six teenage friends were forced to lock themselves in the local hardware store and build their way out while having to dealing with violent survivors as well as the undead. Believing in 'Violence in Silence', they built weapons out of scrap metal and wore armor of leather. Deciding that the hardware store was running low on supplies and resources, they modded a school bus and escaped to Duluth in hopes of escaping. Along the way, they managed to pick up a few old friends who have their own sets of skills... Crimson Leader of the group, he is the one who has enought mental stregnth to take charge of them. Beliving that the disciplined will survive, he maintains order in his group and when negotiating with other survivors. Over time, he slowly loses emotions of joy and love, and had them replaced by contentment and affection. At the beginning of the end, he was 16. When he takes arms against the living and the dead, He wields a jian and several chuckrams. Emerald Before the dead rose from the earth, he was friends with all of the members of the team in one way or another. After though, Emerald became the group's weapon expert and jerry-rigger. Running the forge, he made most of the weapons that The Last Colors use and taught them to use them to the best of their abilities. While he fights best on his own, he suffers from an internal fear of being left alone. When it all began to go downhill, he was 17. When he rushes into battle, he carries a naginata.While in Superior, he nursed a macaw that he found in a pet store back to health. In battle, it aids him similar to a falcon. Amber The group's healer, Amber was a religious girl who refused to leave her faith in spite of the dead rising. Applying her anatomy skills, she also lends an open ear to help with not only the physical, mental wounds as well. While at first she was nervous to leave the safety of the Hardware Store, save for scavenging, she stepped up to the plate and face a man who had been stalking her. Over time, she and Emerald form a tight bond that boarders on romance. When the s*** hit the fan, she was 17. While prefering to stay behind the main line, wields a bolo knife, and as a secondary weapon she finds safety in the gasoline-filled Super Soaker/flamethrower called 'Firewater'. Amethyst The group's wild card, she is the group's best fighter and self-proclaimed BAMF. Planning on going into Air Force prior to the outbreak, she is also the most physically fit of them all. Refusing to see the less violent path, she tends to act first, and ask questions later, leading to confrontations between her and Crimson. When the dead began to rise, she was 19. Wielding a chainwhip, she is also the best with hand-to-hand as well. In the few times she needs to feel even more like a bad-ass, she take charge of the NERF Vulcan modded with nitro-tipped darts. Cobalt Sapphire's brother, he was part of a group that was holding out in Duluth. Being a skilled mechainic, his group often bartered his skills to other groups for resources. After a vechical he had repair for a collection of homeless people exploded, the 'king' of their group had a price on his head. Stealing goods from the group holed up in the homless shelter, he made a break for his old home. Along the way, he came across the hardware store that The Last Colors were holed up in. After learning his sister was staying there, he was taken in and became the group's mechainic. Leading the build on the Exodus Bus, he put his skills to the test building the tricked-out school bus. When Anubis's night fell, he was 20. Along side his sister, he uses a compond bow and the other half of the scissors, the other half belonging to his sister. Gold Also part of Cobalt's Duluth group, she was investigating where he had vanished to. After checking the 'safehouse' they had set up several times, the entire group was firebombed as they went in to check it, out of suspicion that they were hiding Cobalt there. Barley making it out alive, she was forced to wander to Superior, where she met some old friends. Of the group, she has the most knowledge of what was happening outside of their area. Before being faced with a fate worse than death, she was 20. Gold is the only Color to use an actual firearm. Packing a Colt .45 revolver and a katana, she is the most survival-of-the-fittest of them all. Enemies Dealt With *The undead, known as Roamers *Drugged-up maniacs with shotguns looking for a fight *HIgh school student with a 'Only the strong will survive' mindset who saw them as too weak to live *A stalker trying to exploit them for food *A group of breeders/rapists *Hobo 'army' using rifles and knives **Led by a bad-ass wielding a Chainsaw duct-taped to a sledgehammer Cfp Christian Kenway Kenway is a former history teacher in Fairmont, West Virginia that is 29 years old. When he was on a class field trip in the Smithsonian, the zombie apocalypse broke out. After a horde attacked those remaining in the museum, he dug out in the museum to see how many survivors showed up. When in the museum, he scavenged Xyston from the Ancient Greek area and a Broadsword from the Crusades section. Kenway is a natural born leader, and everybody in the group trusts him. Daryl Montana Daryl is a Native American resident around the age of 30 from the same town as Kenway and his best friend. He went along on the fieldtrip to the Smithsonian as the bus driver. Daryl went into the Native American section and took a Mohawk Bow, several arrows, and a tomahawk. Marko Firenze Marko is an Italian immigrant in his mid-forties who lived in a cabin near Washington D.C. He makes his living as a woodcutter, and is master at wielding his axe. His strong, burly build makes him ideal for the position of the main fighter. He wields his signature Woodcutting Axe and a Bowie Knife. George Johnson George is your 35-year old average Gulf War veteran. He lived happily in the city of Pittsburgh until the zombie outbreak. His family quickly fled to the museum and met Daryl and Kenway. He and his 17 year-old son, Michael, use help protect the group protect their non-fighting members like his daughter and wife. He serves as the group's sniper with his Kentucky Long Rifle or M1A. Connor Johnson The 17-year old teenager may not be the strongest of their group, but he is certainly the fastest. Connor was the captain of track and soccer at Notre Dame, and has a record of 8.78 seconds for the 100 meters and 30 seconds for the 200 meter. He wields several knives, primarily throwing. Helena Wells Helena Wells is a student nurse that is 24-years old. Though she doesn't do much frontline combat, she serves primarily as the guard when the other five go scavenging. She is equipped with a crossbow and a cavalry saber. 'Enemies Dealt With' *Zombies, known to them as "The Cursed." *Survivor groups that do not join them and attack them for supplies. *Wild Animals *A group of survivors lead by a dictator armed with pistols, shotguns, and sniper rifles. *Other psychopaths that have been driven insane by the outbreak. Battle/voting information The battle will take place in a small warehouse that has some zombies inside of it. Voting is in the form of points, 2 point for descriptive edges or 2 paragraphs. 1 point for 2 paragraphs or edges that are not that descriptive, and 0 for one word or sentence. Voting ends May 17, 2013. Category:Blog posts